Rosario Godslayer
by aznxa21
Summary: Tsukune Aono is many things. The first Devil King Campione, the Emperor of Chaos, and the most powerful Campione(self proclaimed). But after an artifact of his has been stolen, one of the most feared people in the world of Magi is going undercover to high school. Yokai Academy to be precise. Oh the chaos that will be caused by his Campione luck... Ruthless Tsukune.
1. Prologue part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire nor do I own Campione they belong to their authors. Now think this through if I own that series then why the fuck am I writing a fanfiction about it instead of pissing off the fans by changing everything and make Tsukune less of a pussy at the beginning of the series._

**So this story came out of nowhere while I was working on Lightning God Luffy. So I decided what the hell lets' see how well this will go and wrote this story after some quick planning. I will only be doing a few chapters to see how this will go if it's popular, I'll continue it after the next New Godslayer chapter. So to get a few things out of the way so I don't have to deal with flamers later on.  
**

**Yeah Tsukune will be pretty god damn godly. Why? Because he's the fucking first Campione. That and there is a fairly lack of fanfiction where he is a bad ass so what the hell... Outer Moka will not exist and Inner Moka will be taking her place, to be honest I dislike outer Moka. **

**Tsukune will be fairly arrogant seeing as how he is one of the strongest beings in existence and all. Don't like any of that? Then do not read it there are plenty of other fanfictions in the RV section that can satisfy whatever the hell you wanted to read. Flames will be laughed at after chapter 2. For the sole reason of don't you have something better to do?**

**Tsukune was born in Japan but pirates who attacked his home when he was five kidnapped him and took him to Europe. Before they could make dock a storm hit and the ship was sunk he was found by a family of Magicians who raised him.**

**Tsukune possess mystic eyes that defy and deny the logic of the world. This means that he can deny the logic of the world and implant his own logic into it. This would mean he could create something from nothing and bend reality into his liking temporarily similar to a reality marble. Although he cannot create life, he can create a body but not a soul. Humans are not supposed to have the ability to do this so eventually his mind would have died however, he became a Campione. **

**He became a Campione when a heretic god attacks his village and summons an army of demons that slaughtered his family and friends. This happened 400 years before the start of the series and Campione canon. He is the first second generation Campione (Godou's generation basically as for being the first, I'm not sure about madam Aisha's age but I'm pretty sure she is less than two hundred.). He used his mystic eyes and forced into existence a weapon that will kill a god used it on said god. God turns out to be heretic Hades. This happens when he was seventeen. Rosario canon starts a year before Campione canon.**

**He has twenty authorities (yeah a lot but living for four hundred years, first Campione and all) all of which will be revealed during the story. **

**Harem? Well maybe I prefer the Mizore, Tsukune paring. In addition, with Tsukune personality he and Moka would not get along well, they would tolerate one another so unless he decides to do something to fix that relationship they will be just friends who hate each other. In addition, since he has a high dislike of Demons for killing his family (though he got over it already) along with Kurumu attempting to 'charm' him at the beginning of the story let's leave it at they had a very shit start… Enough of that lets move on.**

**I'm hinting six of his authorities right now (let's make it a game and guess what they are… if you have nothing better to do)**

**One has to do with Angels or more specifically wings**

**One has to do with summoning a conquering army of devils**

**One has to do with knighting seven people**

**One has him being majestic as fuck… Nah it has to do with a very cold sea monster/demon/ whatever the fuck it was/DLC for a certain space trilogy with a shit ending that I can't believe I wasted six years of my life on...**

**One has to do with the ability to make storms.**

**Lastly, we have one about dragons.**

**Unlike other Campiones who rely on nothing but their authorities Tsukune likes to use his mystic eyes to toy with his opponent and not use his authorities unless he is against a god or someone 'worthy' of them.**

**As for my thing on honorifics, I really prefer not to use them unless it's for something significant or hilarious. **

**As we, all know I have a shitty habit of crossing over multiple series so far I have Rosario Vampire/Campione. Now anyone want to guess what my third crossover is going to be?**

**My own little Magician ranking for the world of Campione (using Naruto rankings to help show their strength level.)**

**Apprentice Class (weakest basically a Academy Student)**

**Squire Class (High Gennin from Naruto basically)**

**Knight Class (High Chunin low Jounin )**

**Great Knight Class (as strong as Erica is. Well at least at the start of Campione canon before meeting Godou.)**

**Paladin (Kage level power can hold their own against low level Divine Beast)**

**Great Paladin (Can defeat a lower level Divine Beast)**

**Hero (Can hold their own against a Heretic God, notice I said hold their own if they do not escape they will die. They can slay mid-level divine beast by themselves.)**

**Now onwards toward the nonexistent plot until season two and the fan service... Err I mean the story.**

**Ha first Campione/ Rosario fic bitches… I think.**

**Prologue- Shitty flashback, Asshole traitors with business cards, and beginning of a shitty new adventure (Part 1)**

_The town is burning, the once small community of coexisting monsters and humans is now gone. Tensions between the nearly risen Human Empire and the holy church and the Yokai have been at an all-time high. The church preaches that all Yokai are nothing but demons and should be executed and removed from the existence of the world. Between all of this there was a town existing on the border of the two powers. The town was under the protection of the First Campione and his magic association the Crimson Wing. The town was a place where humans and Yokai could coexist with one another and live a normal peaceful life. _

_Yet despite that the church, now in control of the Empire have the stupidity and audacity to attack one of the territories of the first king. The empire gathered their forces, a total of fifty thousand soldiers and magi. They sneaked into the country then launched a surprise attack to begin their 'Holy War' against the Yokai. Yet despite all their talk about humans being superior to all they waited until the First King Tsukune Aono left the small village to head to a nearby village to visit a friend of his. The village itself was nothing special aside from the somewhat beautiful forest the houses in the village were better_

_Once they were sure he was gone, they launched their attack. Their forces overwhelmed the small town guard and six Crimson Wing Knights. Once the troops got into the town, the chaos began. The empire troops began indescribably cutting everything in the town. Soldiers, civilian, or children it did not matter. As to them, they were doing nothing but following God's will as they slice through the flesh of the 'demon' children. _

_In the midst of this slaughter, there stood a small boy with slightly cut back black hair he had a unique feature that made him stand out among the rest, the boy has slit demonic red eyes. The eyes of an S class Vampire. His shirt and pants were torn and he is covered in blood, next to him laid what was left of his adoptive parents. When the soldiers rushed into his home, one of the soldiers an older man wearing black plate armor, with a European style silver long sword in its brown sheathe on his left leg, grabbed his mother before slicing off his father's arm and head. The other soldiers in the house then applied some type of seal on the boy before forcing the 'demon' child to sit and watch while the leader had his fun with the boy mother before he slit her throat. _

_As the soldier finished he got up and slowly reached toward his sheathe blade and unsheathes it. He begins to stalk toward the child, the blade shining in the darkened room. His face covered with a psychopathic smile and a laugh he is barely holding in._

"_Sorry brat it's nothing personal, just following orders an all." He snickers after finishing his sentence. The boy opened his mouth to respond but nothing came he shut his eyes and prepared for death. The man slashed his blade down._

_Clang!_

_The boy opened his eyes and saw something that he will never ever forget. The two soldiers holding on to him heads were rolling on the floor as their bodies collapsed down. There is a tall somewhat muscular teenage boy in front of him wearing black noble outfit with a red cape with strange writing that appears to be two letters (Kanji for First King) on it written in gold. He was blocking the man with a long black blade with four red circles running up the blade from the bottom with a red line stretching to the tip of the blade with roman letters on the hilt of the sword spelling Excalibur Morgan. The aura of the sword screamed evil (corrupt Excalibur)_

_Yet the one thing that was engraved in the young vampire's mind was the eyes and aura of his savior. They transformed from the normal brown eyes into something that screamed power. The eyes turned from brown into a pure silver color, with a blood red slit on the left while a golden slit appearing on the right. His aura gave off the feeling of a calm storm, a dam about to near its limit and come crashing down wiping out all that stood below it. The teen's expression said one thing about him, he was fucking furious. _

"_WH—Who the hell are you!" The soldier screamed out as he leap back crashing into the wall in a complete panic of seeing his comrade's headless body. The First King locked eyes with the soldier freezing him in place with the sheer killing intent he was leaking out, he slowly crept toward the man with his blade ready to slash down and ending his pathetic existence. _

"_Trash like you do not need to know my name..." He responded emotionlessly before his body began radiating a golden color. The black swordsman disappeared with godly speed, reappeared in front of the killer, the killer gasp, and moved his blade to defend but it did nothing to slow down the dark sword. The evil blade slashed through the cheap sword and tore through the older man's flesh with little resistance. He collapsed down barely alive before the young swordsman slammed the blade down his throat ending him._

_The teen yanks the blade from the man's throat the crimson blood seemingly blending in with the writing on the sword. He turns to face the child cowering behind him and takes a step toward him. The boy jumps back in fear._

"_Calm yourself child, if I wanted to slay you, I would have done so already." The teen stated in a calm manner, before his eyes shifted back into their normal peaceful brown. Black light began surrounding his sword before disappearing along with the cursed blade. He approaches the boy in a slow manner before getting down on one of his knees and placing an arm on the boy to help calm him._

"_I know the pain it is to lose your parents child, but you mustn't let it break you. What is your name and do you have any relatives that can take care of you? The fighting is mostly over now." he spoke._

_The little vampire opens his mouth before closing it trying to find the right words to say._

"_There's nothing left… They all died during the attack; there is nothing for me to live for." He closed his eyes and attempted to cry but no tears would come out. The teen removed the seal on the child._

_The king's eyes shifted once again and the cursed blade materialized in his left hand. He stood up and swung his blade down with intent on killing the boy._

_Splat_

_Moving on pure instinct the child vampire moved his left arm up and subconsciously sent magic to reinforce his arm to defend against the slash. The first stopped mid swing scratching a small section of the boy's arm. He smiled and his eyes reverted causing the sword to disappear._

"_See brat you didn't want to die after all… You don't have anything to live for anymore? Then find a new reason to live! You lost your family? Then find a new one to help ease your pain! But do not lie there and give up on life!" He moved his left hand out leaving it open as if urging the vampire to take his hand. The boy sat there in shock._

"_You have two choices here; you can stay here and wait for death!" A silver aura blew from the king's body and gave off an overwhelming presence bringing the child to his knees._

"_Or, you can find a new life! My name is Tsukune Aono the First Devil King Campione and I am offering you a chance at a new life, now decide brat!" _

_The boy struggled to get up before something inside of him exploded, he did not want to die, and he will not die! A massive crimson aura exploded from the vampire, his bones began cracking under the pressure of the energy, and he bit back on his tongue to hold back a scream. He forced his left hand to grab the Campione's hand._

"…_Isshin… Isshin Shuzen is my name and I refuse to die here!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as the pressure began to disappear._

"_Excellent! Now come we have much to do."_

**(My Lord you should wake up it is almost time.)**

Tsukune opened his eyes to the humming of the AH-64 Apache helicopter hovering next to him. He was currently inside a UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter flying over some random country in the Middle East. It was close to twelve pm in the country and the sun had set hours ago. The temperature was starting to drop to a very low level.

His head ached slightly and he was feeling slightly tired but besides that he was mostly fine. He was wearing a slightly unbuttoned black business suit with a white tie on. Inside the helicopter along with Tsukune, there are four soldiers inside. They are wearing black Kevlar vest with a black gas mask and black helmet and each were caring an M4 assault rifle with a holographic sight attached to it... _**(Sorry not sure how to describe that one but picture umbrella security service soldiers)**_

"I wonder how that brat Shuzen is doing since he left two hundred years ago, heard he had a son awhile back." Tsukune muttered to himself as he stares at the endless desert lost in his thoughts.

It has been over four hundred years since the war against the Yokai and Human Empire. The war ended with the Empire collapsing but the Yokai having to flee into their own little dimension to never be heard from again. While Tsukune had remained neutral and not interfered in the war, he did however as 'punishment' for attacking a King territory, wiped out the capital city of the Empire not leaving a single survivor. By doing that he had gotten revenge for that little aggression act but established the single rule for Magi on what you should never do to a Campione. You never fuck over a Devil King Campione.

In the years past that he took Isshin on as a student of his who followed him around almost fanatically before finally settling down and starting his own little family two hundred or so years back. Tsukune had lost contact with Shuzen since he went to the Yokai world. Not caring enough to investigate he spent the past two hundred years building up his magic association Crimson Wing along with hunting down whatever heretic gods that showed up.

The Crimson Wing today compared to the small association started by the First King is now a massive multibillion international private military and medical company with its headquarters in Italy. They provide the latest medical technologies to the world, along with elite bodyguards, private contracts for hire and what not.

While Tsukune was not the CEO of the company in public due to his physical age always staying the same, plus the amount of press it would bring out would make his job as a Godslayer very much impossible. He runs his little empire from the shadows.

Out of the Seven million employees of the company, only one million of them are aware of the existence of the world of magic. Out of those million one hundred thousand of them are capable of using magic. Thirty thousand of which are knight class magicians are above.

The rest of them are either support for the magi or private military contractors whom are loyal enough and skilled enough to learn about the world to assist the company on those private matters. However, due to a certain troublesome authority he possesses that he accidentally activated most of those mercenaries are fanatically loyal to him now. But oh well minor details

Still life for the company was not without its trouble. A week ago, a group called the Knights of Freedom who had sprung up over the Middle East area attacked a small camp owned by Crimson Wing's research branch stole an artifact from it. They killed the guards and badly injured everyone else at the camp. The artifact for anyone who is not a magician would look to be nothing but a very expensive heirloom for some royal family for a magician on the other hand could be used to force summon several high level divine beast. Provided that they have enough sacrifices to supply the power for the artifact. Still the odds that these 'knights' would happen to be magi would be very damn low. I mean what kind of dumb shit attacks the strongest Campione's territory.

Tsukune was broken out of him chain of thought by a tap on his shoulder.

"Boss you alright? You look like you've been out of it for the past ten minutes; we're almost at the meeting point." One of the soldiers asks as he checked his rifle to make sure everything is working.

"Yeah just a bit tired, you all know what to do right?" Tsukune answered.

"Yes Phantom squad will drop five hundred meters from the meeting point. We will stay back and provide over watch in the event the shit hits the fan. While the Apache will wing back one mile and fly in to support for extraction in the same event." Another one of the soldiers, a slightly taller than the others and has an insignia on him showing his rank as a Lieutenant answered.

"I don't trust these knights at all the moment we get the package kill them all, not a single one of them will leave here alive by the end of the day. We'll deal with the aftermath later, for daring to attack my territory they will not receive any mercy from me." Tsukune ordered with a commanding tone that left room for no argument.

"My lord in the event that they have hostages or do not have the package what are our orders?" A female soldier, who appears to be in her late twenties with a skinny somewhat muscular build and a patch on her left arm with a white skull, with two golden swords impaling it in a cross like manner with the words 'Holy Knight' written in blood red underneath it, sitting next to Tsukune asked in a completely emotionless tone.

"Then we will have to do some hunting afterwards." The Campione stated in completely no nonsense voice as he adjusted his tie and closed his eyes.

He let a small amount of magic course through his body to enhance all of his senses so he could react at a moment's notice. His body began to tense slightly as a gold aura leaked out of it for a few seconds before being suppressed back inside.

Tsukune opened his eyes when he felt the Black Hawk come to a halt, while he was concentrating the Apache had split off from the group. The soldiers do one last weapons check before turning the safeties off and repelling down to get into position for the operation.

A few minutes later the helicopter landed in front of a large oasis with next to nothing but sand surrounding it. The Devil king grabbed a white brief case under his seat. He then stepped out of the helicopter as it started to hover back up and fly back south to wait for the signal for extraction. The Campione's enhanced hearing picked up the sound of several vehicles approaching his location at a very high speed. He raised an eyebrow and frowned a bit, then moved his left hand up, and made a signal for Phantom squad to be on alert.

Two jeeps pulled up and a dozen militia wearing nothing but green military camouflage pants and a green vest armed with Ak-47s rushed out and had their weapons pointed at the Campione. All the while a tall white buff borderline body builder got out of one of the jeeps and slowly walked toward Tsukune.

"What the fuck is this…" He said calmly while making some discreet motions with his hands that the militia didn't catch on to_. Oh, this little bastard is going to pay_, he thought while suppressing the urge to kill them all right now.

"Well it turns out your little artifact is worth more than we thought. So we have decided to send a message to your company by killing you and taking the money." The bodybuilder said with a chuckle escaping from him afterwards.

Click

"You have no idea who you're fucking with here do you?" Tsukune spat out as he narrowed his eyes as he channeled a small amount of magic to his eyes to prepare himself. He shifted into his combat stance leaving his left hand open while moving his right hand up and flicking off the steroid man who looks like he's compensating for something.

"Neither do you human!" The man growled before his clothes tore and his muscles began to expand and black fur began forming on his body. A white tail sprouted from his body while his teeth changed to a dagger like shape. Yokai began pouring off him as a red ominous aura began forming around the wolf's body.

Bang!

Before he could have finished his transformation, his chest exploded in blood as the bullet entered his body and hit him in the heart and interrupting his transformation. Tsukune sent a burst of magic to his eyes as his world began to become distorted. They morphed from his normal brown eyes into pure silver eyes, with a blood red slit on the left while a golden one appeared on the right.

These were his pride and joy the mystic eyes that defy and deny the logic of the world, his left defies while his right denies. With them, he could create something from nothing, or he could temporarily remove a concept from the world be it life or death. Granted the last part is fairly useless against a god since they do not follow the rules of the world but still very useful for other situations. The air around him began to distort and in less than a second, a black European style long sword with a black hilt and a red line with multiple circles under carved on the blade. This blade was the corrupted Excalibur, Excalibur Morgan the corrupted Sword of Promise Victory.

Several hundred years earlier when he slayed his first god and became a Campione he used his eyes to force into existence the Sword of promise victory. However, the blade itself became corrupted when he used it to slay the God of the Underworld Hades. It lead to some interesting side effects, like killing any human that used it, but the power multiplied by five times that of the Excalibur. Luckily, he was not human so seeing how useful the sword would be it became his primary weapon in combat.

The teen sent another burst of magic to his legs before disappearing.

Slash

He reappeared in front of the near dead dumb ass wannabe werewolf as it reverted back into its human form coughing up blood. The bodies of the twelve militia exploded in a pool of blood and gore as their torsos was slashed apart from their bodies before being engulfed in a corrupted black flame disintegrating them to nothingness. Meanwhile the dark blade was glowing a horrific, chaotic black aura as if demanding for more.

"WH-…What the hell are you!" The near dead werewolf screamed out. As he tried to back away in fear before his body completely froze. Scenes of his brutal death began flashing in his mind before he vomited as he felt an intense pressure force itself onto him.

"I told you, you had no idea who you fucking with. Now you will pay the price for your stupidity. As for what I am… I guess in your Yokai terms you can call me a SSS, mother fucking SS class God Slaying, Devil King, Campione… Now Die!" As he was giving his little monologue, Tsukune crept toward the werewolf as the wolf tried to back away a small white card dropped out of his pocket. Tsukune noticed this but ignored it for now before he took his corrupted holy sword and plunged it into the wolf's heart. Black flames exploded from the werewolf devouring his entire body into the void.

The teen lets go of his sword as the air around it became distorted and black light surrounded it before disappearing along with the blade. His eyes shifted back to their normal state and he lets out a very long frustrated sigh. He hears the sound of footsteps and see's Phantom squad approaching him.

"So my lord what are our orders now?" After a moment of silence one of the members asked.

Tsukune bent down and picked up the somewhat burnt white card. The only thing still readable were the words 'Yokai Academy'. He let go of the card as the wind carried it away then turned to face the group. He heard the humming of a helicopter in distance and saw the Black Hawk, along with the Apache from earlier circling above him. The Apache took a defensive position a hundred meters to the left of the oasis while the Black Hawk began to slowly descend down in front of the Teen.

Tsukune closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead for a few seconds feeling a massive headache coming on. He lets out a very long sigh.

_Why can't things ever be simple? I swear my luck must be like F rank for something this simple to end up in some stupid conspiracy at some academy for monsters. Fucking Campione luck, things can never be easy can it._ He complained to himself before opening his eyes.

"Well it looks like you guys are going to be going hunting while I go on vacation." The soldiers stood there in silence.

"Um my lord?" The Lieutenant questioned.

"Looks like I'm going to high school. Oh with my luck this is just going to go down all smoothly..."

**Authors Note:**

**And with that we are done with chapter 1. So you guys think this story has potential? Was it interesting? What did you like and not like?**

**Drop a review; seriously drop one they really help with my self-confidence and helps me write these stories faster.**

**Now to news for my other story. I am NOT dropping New God Slayer it is on hold until I finish Chapter 3 for this story. That or my finishing the first chapter of Lightning God Luffy. **

**There is a poll on my profile that will decide who Tsukune will be paired with since I don't want to deal with the potential flames from other fans from just going with Mizore.**

**Well till next chapter TBD by… I do not know… **


	2. Prologue part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire nor do I own Campione they belong to their authors. Now think this through if I own that series then why the fuck am I writing a fanfiction about it instead of pissing off the fans by changing everything and make Tsukune less of a pussy at the beginning of the series. Nor do I own the not so secret third crossover in this story. Or the references to other series in this work, seriously if you sue me all you will get is a half broken Xbox controller._

**Well chapter one went surprisingly well. Well here are some responses to reviews before I start Sorry for the delay… I planned out all the arcs for this story well the names of the arcs at least (details on the bottom) and I found an awesome VN called Alchemy meister, also Sengoku Rance was surprisingly good. Oh and I made a servant stat sheet for the hell of it (on the bottom)**

**Guest- for the Nasuverse, a few characters from it exist in this world but they are born into the world of Campione not the Nasuverse. Therefore, there will be some differences. Elements from the Nasuverse like some spells and what not will also appear although they will be modified to fit the Campione world. So yea, it is intentional.**

**Kratos Pendragon— Wow nice job guessing. You got the whole angel thing very close but wrong angel here is a hint he became fallen. Correct on Hades. Correct on Arthur. You got the rest of them right except for the last one on Dragons. The hint for that one is the Dragon is from a great Bioware game that received surprise, surprise a shitty sequel. It is not the one you fight in game that you can beat by abusing a very cheap ballista. Another hint… Old Gods.**

**As for anyone who comments about my fourth wall breaking… I do it because it's the unique way I write and I don't fix it because it is a way to set itself apart from the thousands of other stories on . As I said before don't like it and want to read the same thing as everyone else, then don't read it.**

**Fun Fact: the original draft for this chapter involved a flying giant squirrel divine beast with wings and can shoot lasers out of his eyes attacking Tokyo Godzilla style… Wonder where the hell that idea came from… Imagine the headlines…**

**Gah I can't wait until we finish the first year arc and start Campione canon… I wonder how poorly Tsukune will get along with Godou. Too bad that won't be for a while.**

**Holy crap when I said there was a lack of a badass Tsukune fics I was right. There are pretty much at this time excluding my story no godly badass Tsukune fics where he does not pair with Outer Moka. **

**A certain someone from my third crossover is born five years earlier than they should be in this story. By the way, updates on chapter progress are on my profile along with the paring poll(which will up for one more chapter).**

**Onwards toward the Info, dump chapter!**

**Prologue- Shitty flashback, Asshole traitors with business cards, and beginning of a shitty new adventure (Part 2)**

"So what can you tell me about Yokai Academy?" Tsukune asked, now sitting on a large golden throne, in a large room that had several windows that revealed the ocean outside, with a round table in the middle of it that had several smaller thrones around that. The room itself was plain aside from the Crimson Wing emblem on two banners behind Tsukune's throne. The emblem itself was a white dual black horned fallen angel with six black wings and six golden wings with a golden spear with a blood red tip stabbed through the angel's chest and coming out through its back.

After that little werewolf incident now dubbed by Tsukune 'The dumb shit Yokai attack' he was extracted by the Black Hawk. As soon as that happened, the helicopter traveled out of the country to a nearby aircraft carrier. The aircraft carrier is named the C.W.D.S.—Red Legion. It is one of two super carrier class naval vessels owned by the Crimson Wing Defense Services, the private military contractor branch of the company, and was acquired three years ago when Tsukune took a trip to a meeting with the United Nations. One hypnotizing session later and Crimson Wing is now the leading PMC group in the world supporting all of the UN countries and is now allowed to own several naval vessels and over several dozen aircraft. Granted many questions were asked but magic is the best in fixing that issue. Although the more nosy people ended up disappearing off the face of the earth.

Now if one were to ask why the first king was doing this, he would respond 'it's to prepare for the inevitable'. What he meant by that is the day magic becomes public to the world. Tsukune was not naive in thinking as soon as people learn of magic everyone would accept it and band together to create a new future.

No from experience, he knows that humans fear things they could not understand or are more powerful than they are. There is a high chance that the moment magic becomes public knowledge several things will happen. First magicians will be treated as nothing more than low class citizens. Next governments over the world would try to get their hands on any magicians they could willingly or not and study them to see what is so different from them and 'normal' people. Lastly, the worst-case scenario, World War 3 would break out. A war between Magi and humans, and possibly a third side in this conflict. That war will not end well for either side, especially if another king like himself were to get involved.

Therefore, Tsukune needs to make sure his association/massive company, whom he now considers as a second family to him, survives and dominates to prevent something worse from occurring. So he had spent the past seventy years since the end of World War 2 getting ready slowly building up political, economic, and military power.

But this is getting off topic now, after he arrived on the carrier, the ship left port and began heading to Japan. He had called four of his Knights of the round Crimson, the elite magicians of his association who he had blessed with his authority for a meeting. About a hundred years earlier the heretic god Arthur spawned into the world. After Tsukune defeated him, he gained the authority, Knights of the Round.

The authority allows him to knight up to seven people. The only requirement is they give their undying, absolute loyalty, and give up their names. In exchange, they take on a new name; their life span along with magic capacity is increased. The knight also stops physically aging once they hit their prime until the final twenty years of their life. They are also given a variant of the holy sword Excalibur depending on their position in the round along with other factors like how the sword modifies to fit the user, and they take on the name of that Knight along with a set of white plate armor (for a better picture look up Fate Extra Saber) that includes a white helmet that they could choose to wear or not. The Knight can summon the armor by channeling magic in to their body so they did not have to wear the armor all the time, only at meetings and in combat. Four out of the seven positions are currently filled. Despite losing their names, Tsukune still prefers to call them by their original names whenever they are not in the presence of magicians or if it is a serious situation.

After three hours, his first two knights had arrived. The first knight arrived in a white UH-64 Black Hawk that was being escorted by four silver Bell AH-1 Super Cobra attack helicopters.

The one thing that was unique about the first knight beside from being the oldest and first one to be knighted was that by far she was the only female in the group. She stood at the height of five feet nine, and her build made her out to be a walking goddess although flat chested goddess(though you will die if you tell her that.), she also appeared to be no older than a women in her early twenties. She has long silver mixed with blue hair tied back in a ponytail fashion. Her actual age is that she is seventy-five. She is his most loyal knight, Lancelot, carrying the holy sword Excalibur Arondight. Fifty years ago her name was Seras Kranjcar and she was an up and coming knight whose skills were nearing Great Knight class despite her young age.

However, her family had other plans for her and forced her to marry some lazy snob noble. She refused and challenged him to a duel and humiliated him in front of several others. Obviously not taking well to that the noble forced her family to cast her out and seal away her magic ability. Once that happened, he sent several assassins to either kill or kidnap her and force her back. She fought the kidnapers but without her magic, she was overwhelmed. Tsukune who had been keeping watch on her did not want her talent to go to waste saved her, then offered her a chance at a new life. She accepted and since that day never looked back, though she did get her vengeance on the noble when herself and Tsukune stormed the guy's castle… Seriously, in this day in age who the hell lives in a castle… Never mind back to the story they stormed his castle killed everyone there before planting false evidence at the Kranjcar family. Well pay back is a bitch…

Her talents in magic had since then flourished. She is now a Mid-level Paladin class magician without the help of the authority. And with the authority she is now a Mid-level, borderline High-level Great Paladin class. Ah I bet the Kranjcar's are fuming every time they hear her name, especially since she is the bodyguard of a Campione. _(Note I am not going to bash Liliana, she is actually one of my favorite characters.)_ Although her devotion and loyalty to Tsukune, as he would put it in one sentence is, 'She's a fucking borderline Yandere.'

The next knight's arrival was… the strangest out of the four. Apparently arriving while being escorted by helicopters is too mainstream for him so he teleported in. Teleported in a dome of fire shaped like a giant phoenix. He stood at five feet ten, he had a skinny build with very little muscle, and if one were to look at him they would guess he was some student trying to get into a university. Trying but failing miserably. He has messy black hair, gray eyes and looked nothing like what you expect of a knight of the legendary first Campione. The knight appeared to be in his late teens, possibly early twenties at the most.

Tsukune had found the child twenty years ago in Japan. He was four years old at the time, and a fire occurred at his home, which leaked all over the entire neighborhood. Tsukune was wandering the area at the time when he saw it; in the midst of the inferno, he saw the fire surrounding the little boy. Instead of killing him, the fire was protecting him. So he had rescued him seeing that he had lots of potential and did not want that to be wasted. All that was left from the fire was partiality burned picture of what appears to be the boy when he was a baby at his first birthday party that had only his first name in the background. He took the boy as his apprentice for the next decade and taught him as much as he could. Seeing as how he only had a first name and they could not really register him with only a first name. Tsukune named him Minato Emiya. Keeping his first name and starting over with a new name.

The boy was quiet for the first year, depressed over everything but eventually broke out of his shell. Along with all of that, Minato ended up developing a bad habit with smoking. It helps keeps him in check and he uses magic to prevent his lungs from being damaged. Though his later personality would make Tsukune somewhat regret changing the depressed boy, as the king would complain… 'Why is it the quiet ones end up being the ones who are bat shit insane when pushed. He's a fucking pyromaniac. That and he should lay back on the smoking…'

His skill in learning magic was quite pathetic to be honest. He lacked any talent for most branches of magic and his skills in swordsmanship were average, slightly below that at worst. Now what made him stand out though was fire magic. He was a genius at anything involving fire. The kid had a fucking reality marble that sets the world ablaze. While his level in everything else was high Squire Class, borderline low Knight Class if it was fire magic he would be a High Great Paladin class, without the authority. With it, his other skills are boosted to mid Knight Class, and fire skills borderline low Hero class.

Outside of combat, he acts like a normal, albeit somewhat anti-social teenager. Now in combat however… get him started on fire… It might be best to evacuate the city if he gets serious. Tsukune knighted him four years ago and he is in charge of the Kyoto branch of Crimson Wing Security Services. CWSS is the bodyguard sub-branch of the defense services. Though Crimson Wing's influence is fairly limited in Japan and the east compared to the other countries of the world. So it's his job to expand the company in the east.

He is known as the second knight Gawain wielding Excalibur Galatine, formerly known as Minato Emiya. (So… anyone figure it out yet?)

A half hour later the final two knights arrive. They arrived in a fairly lame way compared to the others. The third knight arrived in a crimson magic circle. He was a tall large old man appearing to be in his late forties standing at six feet four. He has massive muscles that made him appear to be a body builder who took way to many steroids. He also has long white hair and a white mustache. Although what made him very intimidating were his slit blood red eyes, that one could have mistaken him as a vampire. His entire presence demanded respect from others below him.

The large man was the only Yokai in the group so far. Tsukune had found him five years ago when he went for a visit in the Yokai world. He had rumors of a monster that had surpassed vampires and went looking of such one. When the Campione had met him it turned out the monster was from a near extinct Yokai called the Dracopyers. A monster that had the blood of dragons and vampire mixed together. They were hunted down by both groups fearing their power should they ever hit their potential. The war between the two lead to the extinction of the Dragon race (Yokai dragons are different from Divine Beast dragons they are much weaker) along with the Dracopyers near extinction now and days they are all in hiding. The man challenged Tsukune and after Tsukune's victory, the man swore an oath of service for him after the Campione spared his life. While he lacked the ability to use magic, his dragon powers and physical strength, make him rival a Great Knight class in his base form. In addition, transformed into a full dragon he would be able to give Tsukune a run for his money if he didn't use any authorities.

Tsukune kept him around and despite the Dracopyers appearance; he was a very good spy in the Yokai world. Although he had a very bad habit of peaking on women in hot springs. That and along with the porn books he writes and his title 'the King of Perverts' (self-proclaimed) would make him the enemy of women kind. After two years, the two built up a good friendship and Tsukune knighted him. He was in charge of Crimson Wing's spy network both in the human world and Yokai world. He is the Third Knight Bedivere wielding the Excalibur Nightmare; formerly known as Jiraiyus Sanninus (you get a cookie if you get this, a nonexistent invisible cookie).

The knighting did quite a change on him. As before, he was only able to maintain his dragon form for several minutes now he could keep it going for an entire hour. Bedivere also gained some magic reserves not enough to cast spells but enough to where he could use it to increase his already insane physical abilities. His variant of the Excalibur is strange to say the least. While the other knights had one that gave some massive attack that could wipe out thousands, his gave him the ability to cast high-level illusions and manipulate the dreams of a person. It was the perfect spying tool as Bedivere could use it to spy on a person's dreams and manipulate their dreams to make them trust him more or make them paranoid about someone else.

As no organization is complete without the self-proclaimed mad scientist, he arrived by a sky blue magic circle with a red triangle along with several Greek letters spelling out 'Azure Knight' around the circle.

He stood at five seven and has a skinny build with pale skin. He has messy black hair and his cold blue eyes look like he had not slept for days, maybe even weeks. He appeared to be in his late thirties. His presence reeked of creepy mad scientist that will ask you out for drinks then drug you for the hell of it and experiment on you then drop you off naked in Mexico…

Tsukune met the guy two years ago when he was searching for a scientist for Crimson Wing's new research and development sub branch opening up. Long story short he found him and despite his eccentric personality, he was a bloody genius albeit bat shit insane scientist. The scientist was originally an apprentice magician but was expelled from magic school for lack of talent in the magic arts and not giving any effort because it was not interesting enough. It wasn't that he failed at magic he was quite skilled at rune and defensive magic but completely lacked any talent what so ever for offensive magic and his whole attitude got him kicked out of magic school.

He took an interest in science and turns out, he was the type of person who dove into his interest. Over the years, he created quite a few interesting inventions but what got him hired and eventually knighted was when he created a chainsword... A freaking chainsword powered by a person's magic reserves…. His reasons for making one was he recently got into a game called Warhammer 40k and it spire out of control from there. Tsukune found this hilarious and offered him a job leading R&D. He accepted on the promise that if he ever could figure out how, he would be allowed to create a Space Marine.

In the year since he joined Crimson Security Services has gained quite a few new 'toys' they have tested in the field. Most of which were very deadly. With access to the companies materials in magic and resources his skill in defense magic along with rune magic have increased substantially though his offensive skills are still shit, but hey at least he can make a few lightning arrows now…

He was knighted six months ago and his magic reserves jumped from high Squire Class to high Knight Class. His defensive and rune skill increased after knighting from high Knight Class to mid-level Great Knight Class. Yet sadly, his offensive skill is still low apprentice level… At least he can somewhat use his sword.

Wielding the Excalibur Rapidly, a katana variant of the Excalibur that the user and blade enhance speed, he is the fourth and as for now last knight Yvain, formerly known as Steinfurg, Jonathan.

After half an hour of catching up and some tea for the hell of it, the group goes to their little not so secret meeting room and begins their meeting.

Bedivere raised his hand to answer Tsukune's question and stands up drawing the attention of the others on him.

"From what my spy network has found out, as the name describes it is a school for monsters in the Yokai world. The school is supposed to help monsters learn how to blend in and live in the human world. Yet strangely, any humans that are found there are killed. The academy is run by one of the three dark lords, Tanmei Mikogami, other than him being a dark lord I was unable to find anything on him aside from him being known as the Exorcist."

Gawain snickered somewhat from the name. Bedivere raises an eyebrow

"Sorry it's just, who the hell goes around calling themselves the Exorcist. It's a really stupid name that makes him sound like he watches to many low budget horror movies." Gawain answers, as Bedivere lets out a small chuckle.

"Moving on, there is a barrier over the school to prevent anyone the headmaster doesn't want in, so once you get in the school you're on your own boss."

"So how would I get into the school?" Tsukune interrupts

"Dear god you have no idea how much of a pain in the ass it was to get you enrolled in that school? Anyway in three days on Monday the new term starts. You need to go to Tokyo and head to this bus station here, your cover is you are a Yokai that was raised in the human world, and please, I mean please boss until you find the artifact don't burn down the school…" He hands Tsukune a little map before begging him.

Tsukune began mumbling under his breathe about damn zombies and how they will never let him live that down that little accident. He takes the map Bedivere hands him before gesturing him to continue.

"Other than that, we have a suspect as for who took it. The majority of the Yokai world are ignorant to the world of Magi so the two suspects we have are either the headmaster or the Public safety commission, the schools enforcers who keep the peace. I highly doubt the headmaster would pick a fight with a Campione, so the only other choice is the PSC. They are the only group in the school with a high amount of influence and the leader of the group is an S class Yokai by the name of Kuyo."

"So after I find the artifact how would we extract it?" The Campione asked

"You'll have to keep it safe until the end of the term… But if a heretic god were to attack the school we can send an emergency extraction team." Bedivere answers as he sat down.

"So there is a chance that the owner of the artifact might spawn and come for his artifact? It would be doubtful that the barrier would keep away a pissed off god." He asked before the knight nods.

"Alright moving on, Gawain give me a report of operations in the East." Tsukune said as Gawain gives a mock salute to which Lancelot rolls her eyes, before he stood up.

"Business is mostly the same as usual however, something strange just happened in Japan or more specifically Tokyo."

"What do you mean by that?" Lancelot asked

"Have any of you heard of the MBI?"

"The Mid Bio Informatics, that small company founded by Minaka Hiroto in Tokyo a few years back?" Bedivere questioned

"That same, starting from last year the company has made a surprising growth. They more than quadrupled in size and built a massive tower in the middle of Tokyo they also made some strange advancements in the medical field. The MBI now is the largest company in Japan and quickly rising in influence in the east. Due to our limited influence over there, mostly due to the History Compilation Committee interference in a foreign association trying to establish a front over in Japan, I haven't been able to find out much but there supposed to be something occurring in Tokyo in two years." Gawain answers before sitting down

"That's very strange indeed; do you think there are magicians involved?" Tsukune asked before he replied

"Doubtful I think it is something else."

"Alright send in a team of phantoms to infiltrate the city and establish a forward operating base along with spying on the city." The Campione ordered.

Phantoms, not to be confused with the squad of soldiers Tsukune worked with earlier are the elite operatives of Crimson Wing composed of the best assassins, magicians, and ex Special Forces. They handle the jobs deemed to high risk to send in the normal soldiers, things ranging from spying to assassinations, to kidnaping. They will do anything to get the job they are assign done and will do so with ruthless efficiency. The Phantoms are always deployed as a vanguard before the normal troops come in to finish the job. Their existence is kept a secret from the entire association and only the highest-ranking members know about them or the jobs they do.

"You do know that if the Committee were to find out about this they won't be happy about it." Gawain states

"They can go choke on a dick for all I care, they are quickly growing to be a thorn in my side, and since I can't risk open warfare yet this is the best way. Hopefully their next leader Sayanomiya Kaoru will be less of a pain in the ass when she takes leadership at the end of this year…" Tsukune growled out before the knight slightly agrees.

"Yvain give me a report on how Research and Development is doing." Yvain lets out a long yawn before lazily standing up

"Well… We're still working on the Space Marine power armor project… Very little progress…" He answers before Tsukune started twitching before face palming himself.

"Please tell me you have at got something else done in the past six months…"

"Oh… I was able to lower the amount of magic the chainsword needed to be used; now it will only kill anyone with reserves under knight class after extended use… Also I created a couple of new very destructive spells that need to be tested…" Yvain answers him before dropping back down in his chair and passing out on the table.

Tsukune lets out a very extended sigh, knowing that he more than likely did more than that, as seeing how he looks like he hadn't slept in weeks so he'll cut him some slack for now and ask him to send him in a written report later.

"Moving on Lancelot give me a report on what is going on in America and Europe." Lancelot gets up in a professional manner and begins to give her report but not before pausing to look at Tsukune in a very strange way in which he tried his best to ignore it.

"Things in Europe are very quiet right now as we are steadily increasing our resources. Some minor territorial disputes with some of the other associations but I have already put them in their place. Aside from that mostly peaceful unlike in America or more specifically Las Vegas." She reported before snapping her finger, causing the air around her to distort as blue light began to form into a square shape. The light disappears and a blue folder appeared on the table. She hands Tsukune the folder and he opens it and took a quick glance at it.

"Tony the Stone?" He asked

"He is a local mob boss in charge of the Stone family. A mafia group that is the largest and most powerful in the Las Vegas area, they deal with minor weapons trafficking, drugs, and illegal medical supplies. When we opened up a branch of Crimson Medical in Vegas last week, it ended up damaging his industry and he was not pleased with it. He had his men confront the branch and tried to force them to give him protection money and rent for operating in his city. Obviously they refused, he had his men kill the leader of the branch along with his family then bribed the police and bombed the building in broad daylight just yesterday…" As she was speaking, Tsukune narrowed his eyes and let out a small amount of magic leak out of him, he was trying his hardest to suppress his rage.

"That little fucking brat…. I want you to send an executor team to America and I want that entire gang and everyone associated with them hunted down wiped off the face of the earth before I leave to the academy on Monday!" Tsukune ordered calming the rage evident in his voice.

Executors, unlike the phantoms who operate in the shadows and are the scalpel of the company the executors are the steel hammer that delivers swift vengeance on its enemies in the light. Like the phantoms, they are composed of members who are the best at what they do, and are ruthless in their task. Unlike the phantoms, the executors do not operate from the shadows and when they go in, everyone dies. The policy of no mercy to all that stands in their way, if the phantoms start the job the executors make sure to end it with a huge bang.

"Yes my lord, and if the corrupt police officers were to intervene?" Lancelot asked

"Then kill them for what I care, as for the cover story of what happened, send in a magician team to hypnotize all the local news to report that it was a massive terrorist attack against the family."

"There is a meeting of all the local mob families on Saturday, should we have them attack then and take out the Stone family along with the other problems?" She added in as Tsukune flipped through the file before stopping on a page

"That would be the prefect chance to strike, have a phantom team attack that meeting instead of the executors and while they do that have the executors attack Tony Stone's mansion. Then have the executors hunt down any stragglers. They have free reign to do whatever they think is necessary to complete the mission." Lancelot nods before sitting back down.

The room is silent for a few seconds before Tsukune interrupts the silence.

"That appears to be all for now, meeting dismissed we will meet back here in six months."

Tsukune got up along with the other knights, excluding Yvain, and headed to his cabin to take a quick nap feeling a large headache coming on. It looks like he is off on another shitty new adventure.

**And we are done for the chapter. Couldn't sleep so I wrote the rest of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter tell me what you think about it by dropping a review. Seriously, those things keep me going and really help with the writing process.  
**

**This took a little longer than I thought it would take to finish. Hmm looks like the shit will be getting real in the coming chapters. So going to throw this out there, if anyone has an OC character they would like me to use in their story feel free to pm me them. Only rules is they can't suck, be oped as fuck, and Mary/Gary sues. Include their abilities name and back story along with their personality. If you can include the abilities using the servant sheet that would be great.**

**Damn I'm going to need to go reread Rosario vampire season 1 and possible 2 since I barely remember much about it. That and also reread Sekirei.**

**But hey at least I ended up planning out the whole story. Now let us hope I can finish this by this time next year… Ha, ten years later and we are still on the third arc…**

**Here are the names of the major story arcs along with some short story names**

**Rosario Godslayer Incident and the first semester**

**Crimson Wing Security Services operations during the six months (SS)**

**Crazy witch and conflict with another king**

**The second semester and the reunion**

**Birth of the seventh king along with the fifth knight**

**Meeting of the seventh and first (SS)**

**Campione battle royale and the second year of school**

**Sekirei incident (told through are oh so awesome pyromaniac's eyes mini arc takes place the same time as the second year)**

**Early graduation, aliens, magic, public fallout**

**World War 3**

**The King of the End**

**So what do you think of the names? Moving onto the servant sheet that I made for Tsukune just for the hell of it oh god the oped ness weak stats but makes up in other ways **

**Class—Caster, Saber, Assassin (in order of strongest compatibility)**

**True name—Tsukune Aono**

**Alignment—Chaotic Neutral, borderline Lawful Evil**

**Master—?(It's a secret)**

**Gender—Male **

**Personality— Keep reading the story and figure it out yourself**

**Stats**

**Strength- C++ (Enhance Campione body makes him much stronger than the average human but not god strength reinforcement can bump him up to a B rank)**

**Agility- B (His skill in swordsmanship)**

**Endurance- D++ (Has good pain tolerance from all the battles he has fought)**

**Magic Power- A++ (Campione reserves several hundred times higher than a normal magician)**

**Luck- F (he killed a god of lucks daughter so yeah…)**

**Noble Phantasm- EX (Divine authorities are basically true magic)**

**Skills**

_Independent Action A__+- Due to magic reserves as a Campione he could stay in the world for an entire year without a master as long as he does not use any magic. However if he were to use one of his more taxing Noble Phantasms it would be reduced to one month- two weeks. If summoned in any class other than Caster this skill is downgraded to the rank of C_

_Magic Resistance A++__- Campiones are immune to all magic under divine class skill is downgraded to B+ if user is summoned as a Saber class. Downgraded to C+ if summoned as an Assassin_

_Presence Concealment D-__ only useable if summoned as an Assassin class. _

**Bravery EX-** _He kills gods for a living, that's enough said._

Divinity A – _Campiones are essentially part god but not demigods… Logic_

Eye of Mind (True) A++- _Forged through hundreds of years of warfare and battles with heretic gods. So long as there is a .1% of victory, odds are he will win. So if you ever fight him, cheat! Or run like hell._

Words of Power EX- _ability to use magic without magic circuits, True Magic from the age of gods, his divine authorities_

Pioneer of the Stars EX- _As a human he slayed a god and for the past centuries protect humanity from heretic gods._

**Charisma B++-** He leads a massive magic association/ company. And nearly all the members are completely loyal to him and no one else.

**Mystic Eyes EX**—Posses the mystic eyes that defy the logic of the world and implant his own logic.

**Migraine A-** Whenever he overuses his mystic eyes he gets a migraine bad enough that all of his stats are lowered by a full rank.

**Protection from arrows C++-** So long as he can see where the shooter fired from his enhances senses can predict the basic path of the projectile.

**Noble Phantasms**

**Divine Authorities of a Campione EX- **_Allows for use of his twenty divine authorities some of which say fuck you to logic. Although unless he has a ridiculously over powered master most of his authorities are unusable unless he wants to kill his master from magic exhaustion._

**Crimson Wing E-A++- **_The ability to summon up to thirty at a time members of his massive magic association. The cost of each member varies but each member is summoned at the peak of his or her power._

**Ragnarok B+- **_The only spell he has ever created. Summons countless magic circles from every single element and engulfs the world in an elemental storm, cost thirty percent of his magic reserves. Capable of destroying everything in a five hundred meter radius when used at maxed power. Useless against gods because of their divine magic resistance._

**Till next time, Next chapter to be done by… IDK check my profile for updates**

**Next chapter we head off to Yokai Academy.**


End file.
